criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Cummings
|birthplace = Huntsville, TX |family = |yearsactive = 2003-present }} Erin Lynn Cummings is an American actress. Biography Cummings was born on July 19, 1977, in Huntsville, Texas. She graduated from the University of North Texas with a degree in Journalism, but she began a professional acting career when she was spotted by a talent scout from Los Angeles while she was performing in a community theater near Dallas. Cummings later went on to study Shakespeare at the prestigious London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art as preparation for her future roles as Lady Macbeth and Queen Gertrude in the Santa Susana Repertory Theater Company-developed productions of Macbeth and Hamlet, respectively. During her acting career, Cummings acquired minor roles in TV shows such as Charmed, Passions, and Star Trek: Enterprise. She then appeared alongside America Olivo and Julia Voth in the action-exploitation film Bitch Slap. Cummings also recently starred as Spartacus' wife, Sura, in the Starz series Spartacus: Blood and Sand. The Muscle & Fitness magazine later featured Cummings in an article and pictorial for their February 2010 edition. She also acquired a recurring role on the Emmy-winning, AMC-produced series Mad Men. On television, Cummings became a series regular on the second season of Dante's Cove. Her other television work includes a guest-star appearance on Cold Case, a recurring role on Dollhouse, and appearances on Nip/Tuck and Threshold. In her personal life, Cummings is the founder of Mittens For Detroit, a community initiative whose sole purpose is to collect and distribute new gloves and mittens to children and adults in Detroit. On Criminal Minds Cummings portrayed Emma Churchill, the sole survivor of budding serial killer Phillip Connor, who appeared in the Season Eight episode "#6". Filmography *The Blacklist (2017) as NOC Agent Calhoun *The Disaster Artist (2017) as Female Guest *Feed the Beast (2016) as Marisa Gallo (9 episodes) *Johnny Frank Garrett's Last Word (2016) as Lara Redman *Blue Bloods (2016) as Lori D'Angelo *Madoff (2016) as Eleanor Squillari (4 episodes) *The Astronaut Wives Club (2015) as Marge Slayton (10 episodes) *Halt and Catch Fire (2015) as Jules Duffy (2 episodes) *Weepah Way for Now (2015) as Susan *The Listing (2015) as Everly *Masters of Sex (2014) as Kitty *The Living (2014) as Doris *Zarra's Law (2014) as Crystal *Late Phases (2014) as Anne *Cold Comes the Night (2013) as Amber *Unforgettable (2013) as Eve Steele *Inside Amy Schumer (2013) as Dylan *Criminal Minds - "#6" (2013) TV episode - Emma Churchill *Made in Jersey (2012) as Bonnie Garretti (8 episodes) *The Iceman (2012) as Ellen *Major Crimes (2012) as Dr. Leslie Nolan *Common Law (2012) as Agent Carrie D'Amico *The Ropes (2012) as Stacey (2 episodes) *Pan Am (2011-2012) as Ginny Saddler (3 episodes) *Fruit of Labor (2011) as Eva (short) *Detroit 1-8-7 (2010-2011) as Dr. Abbey Ward (18 episodes) *Darla (2011) as Stacey Johnson (short) *Mad Men (2010) as Candace (2 episodes) *Spartacus: War of the Damned (2010) as Sura (7 episodes) *Scorpio Men on Prozac (2010) as Anne *The Anniversary (2009) as Eve *Nip/Tuck (2009) as Jessie *Bitch Slap (2009) as Hel *Dark House (2009) as Paula *Dollhouse (2009) as Attendant/Staff Member (3 episodes) *Cold Case (2008) as Rita Flynn *Oh Baby! (2008) as Caroline *Welcome Home, Roscoe Jenkins (2008) as Sally *The Bold and the Beautiful (2007) as Ann Lloyd (2 episodes) *A New Tomorrow (2007) as Madonna *Rolling (2007) as Lexa *Dante's Cove (2006) as Michelle (5 episodes) *After Midnight: Life Behind Bars (2006) as Crystal *Tomorrow's Yesterday (2006) as Janice (short) *Charmed (2006) as Patra *Threshold (2005) as Jen *Passions (2005) as Roadhouse Woman #2 *Golf Cart Driving School (2004) as Dog Walker (short) *Hollywood the Hard Way (2004) as Tori Welsh (short) *Star Trek: Enterprise (2003) as Prostitute #1 *The Analysts (2003) as Noelle (short) 'PRODUCER' *Tomorrow's Yesterday (2006) - Associate Producer (short) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses